


意外之喜 上-1

by neonglide



Series: 【哈昂主】意外之喜 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonglide/pseuds/neonglide
Summary: Lofter上镜水映千樱太太的主米雅大作《执念》同人。（原作地址：http://wulongcha996.lofter.com/post/1e900645_1c5d7314a）被冥王哈迪斯赋予代理冥王的神力与权力的前教皇史昂，在面对突如其来的请求时，会做出什么样的选择呢？





	意外之喜 上-1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [执念](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529880) by 镜水映千樱. 

> 警告！！！婚礼X夜生子流产这些极其烂俗的梗（很可能）全部玩遍。警告到了这种程度还点进来的各位勇者，应该要么是对自己的神经坚韧度信心独具，要么……只能希望各位自求多福了。
> 
> 想掐cp和ky的，烦请点右上or左上角X。
> 
> 前情铺垫请看Lofter上镜水映千樱太太的主米雅大作《执念》！（尽管没看前情理论上理解剧情应该也没问题。。吧？）  
（指路：http://wulongcha996.lofter.com/post/1e900645_1c5d7314a。迄今为止78章。私心指，哈昂从第52章开始）
> 
> 虽然还是坑，但前面已经攒出了好多剧情。文中的冥王陛下和史昂（冥后）陛下就是这篇的灵感来源。
> 
> 一切都要感谢镜水映千樱太太！苦活累活架构活都是太太做的！我只是刚好拾人牙慧搞了个八字母喂自己，毕竟太饿了。。
> 
> 至于为何又是婚礼又是X夜这种少女心的梗，只能说……铺垫到位了一切都不是问题【逃。。。
> 
> 未来可能有修改。

冥界没有阳光，但这丝毫不妨碍极乐净土内春色明媚一如既往。

平日服侍冥王陛下与双子神的妖精们嬉笑着来来回回，不同的是，今日她们手上传递着数量更胜以往、盛满美酒佳肴的各类器皿，面容上洋溢着异于寻常的喜气洋洋，仿佛希腊神话中描绘的时光重现在这片乐园中。

这天是冥王哈迪斯，与前圣域教皇、现在的代理冥王，史昂的婚礼。

三天前。

冥王军与镜像军对峙中的平静时光。从直捣敌军大本营的第一战中恢复的史昂难得卸下代理冥王责任，重生后第一次能与代表冥界与雅典娜会谈而刚从圣域回返的白礼和赛奇坐在一起。

循着赛奇教皇踪迹摸过来的马尼戈特走过来，习惯性地想要揉乱史昂那一头草金色的头发，刚伸出的右手顿了一下又收了回去。

熟悉他一贯不羁行事的三人颇觉有趣，三双来自嘉米尔族的眼睛各自含着笑意，一瞬不瞬地看着前巨蟹座的黄金圣斗士。

马尼戈特顿觉压力山大，转开目光，撇了撇嘴站到赛奇身后，有些困窘地摸了摸头发。

“哦？你居然也有自觉收敛的一天？”白礼对马尼戈特一向不客气。

“……今时不同往日啊，”马尼戈特的手从头上收回来，又叉在了腰上。“三个当了两百多年的教皇摞在一起，就是我也懂得什么叫识时务者为俊杰了。”他向史昂的方向歪了歪头，“况且这个两百多年不见的小羊羔，现在都已经是代理冥王了！我的天，这世道真不可思议！”

史昂忍不住笑了出来——就是这些，就是这些……充斥着肾上腺素和高度紧张的战斗生涯之外，和同伴间的些许吉光片羽，支持着他想守护一切的信念。

“哼！臭小子不懂尊老爱幼，胡闹顶嘴了一辈子。现在居然被小时候欺负惯了的师弟气势威压，倚老卖老的我也感觉与有荣焉呢！”是白礼的风格没错了。

赛奇和史昂在马尼戈特“喂喂喂”的抱怨声中笑成一团。

“看来朕来的不是时候。”哈迪斯从院落门口现出身来。从未见过史昂这般放松平和地与人相处的样子，冥界之王的眼神不自觉地柔和了些许。

镜像界一战之后，冥王军和留在冥界的二十七名黄金圣斗士之间建立起了前所未有的和谐关系，曾经剑拔弩张的气氛早已消弭，白礼和赛奇亦带头向冥王行礼。

马尼戈特也跟着站起身，向冥王俯身致意。

“达拿都斯的伤势如何了？”哈迪斯向马尼戈特询问道，目光依旧落在坐在石凳上的史昂身上。

代理冥王妃色的双眸也回望着他。

前巨蟹座黄金战士鞠躬回道：“死神阁下的伤势严重，但体力和小宇宙都在稳定恢复，冥王陛下不用担心。”心里却嘀咕，以冥界之王的能力，这种事情完全可以通过小宇宙感知，如何需要询问他？随即反应过来，或许这种无伤大雅的开场白只是为了缓和打扰他们师徒四人相处的歉疚之情。

冥界之王何时需要顾及他们这些受制于时势之人的感受了？

正想着，随侍在侧的三巨头已经走近前来，隔着几步距离站在哈迪斯身后。

史昂向这一行人身后看了一眼，雅柏菲卡水蓝色的身影也出现在花园门前，顿时对冥王接下来的打算好奇了起来。

他又对上了哈迪斯的眼神。

奥林匹斯十二主神之一，冥土的统治者，独享世界三分之一霸权的神，正以他前所未见的复杂眼神看着他。

史昂头一次猜不准哈迪斯的心思。

独自支撑圣域两百余年的教皇从第一次在冥界复生的那一刻开始，对哈迪斯的盘算可说是了若指掌——相似的经历造就相似的思维方式，为一界安危殚精竭虑的生活方式是他理解和熟悉的，这也是他在接受哈迪斯交托代理冥王之权和率军进攻镜像界神殿时毫不犹豫的根本原因——这是唯一的，也是最优的选择。

但是现在……在冥界依然受镜像界威胁的现在，哈迪斯的打算他却看不透了……

难道哈迪斯为当初的决定后悔了吗？

史昂难得有些游移不定起来。

肃穆的氛围蔓延到在场的每个人身上，他们等待着冥界之王宣判接下来的决定。

黑色的身影向前靠近几步，在史昂面前站定，牵起坐在石凳上代理冥王戴着玺戒的手，单膝跪了下来。

青金石色的双眼注释着那只玺戒。随即，一个虔诚的吻落在了手背上。

冥界之王在一片静寂中开口了。

“朕希望在场的诸位成为此刻的见证，”哈迪斯黑色的双眼抬起，仰视着史昂微微瞪大的眼睛。

“史昂，朕希望你成为朕的伴侣。”

三天后。典礼上。

“不得不说，对于只有三天时间准备的婚礼而言，这个成果相当不错。”不论越过几次死亡的界限，加隆对神灵缺乏敬畏的个性都不会变，就算这种场合也依然故我。

“有句话说，在人屋檐下怎敢不低头，你这家伙，还是管住嘴吧。”深知他的个性，撒加抄起一个苹果向加隆掷去。

“你有资格说我吗？况且——”接过苹果的人直接咬了一口，“放心，老头子现在就像个新娘一样被一群人围着打扮，根本顾不上管咱们。”加隆得意洋洋。

“不是‘像个新娘’，是‘就是新娘’。”听起来像是陈述事实，但撒加的表情怎么看都不是那么回事。

“你们两个，吾听见了。”史昂充满压迫感的小宇宙传来。加隆的苹果卡在喉咙里，随即咳得天崩地裂。

定、定向监控啊这是……  
本代双子座的双胞胎又一次深切体会了所谓老而不死谓之……咳咳咳。

相较于本代不老实的双胞胎，其他人看起来适应良好——在前八狱生活战斗了一段时间的众人三三两两聚在一起，享受极乐净土难得的阳光。

婚礼的地点如双子神意料之中地选在极乐净土的腹地——哈迪斯神殿前的花园里，和过去希腊时代的世俗婚礼意外地相似。最终由双子神主持、只有哈迪斯和史昂参与的神典会在哈迪斯神殿内举行。以冥王的身份而言，这场典礼选择的格调不能再世俗。除了仓促的准备时间，也考虑到宾客中圣域人员数量甚至多过冥界成员，而冥王显然希望通过这种仪式风格拉近双方关系；再来也是为了照顾史昂的情绪——即使应承了他的请求，也不会淡化前教皇“被和亲”的感觉——倒不如让仪式平易近人一些，让双方充分享受参与聚会的乐趣。

——于是婚礼交给了身为女性的妖精侍从们策划，以求气氛温馨和谐。

从极乐净土的传送入口到哈迪斯神殿阶前，所经之处立起了神柱作为路引。神殿前围出了仪式用广场的空间，左右两方各引出一条路，届时新人们会由这两条路汇向中央的广场。以希腊的风俗，神与人都酷爱繁盛鲜花作为婚礼的主要装饰。幸好虽逢战时，极乐净土并没有受到战火波及，双子神不缺能够以各种方式创造美好的妖精们。

柳树和成片的绿篱被升起，间或点缀在神柱间的空隙里。树荫下甚至投出了斑驳的阴影，几乎和阳光下的希腊庭院没有区别。

刚刚抽出嫩桠的苹果树、梨树、无花果树和数量尤甚的石榴树枝叶随风摇曳；月桂、桃金娘和杜荆围绕着仪式广场中央作为婚礼背景的喷泉，树叶上缀着水珠，迎着微妙的角度，折射出一汪小小的彩虹。

“女神在上……没想到才两三天，她们居然能做到这个程度。”阿布罗狄对于美好的事物一向没有抵抗力，况且在冥界的日子，除了自己制造出的玫瑰，他已经太久没接触过其他植物——他正拉着雅柏菲卡到处走，誓要把所有的植物都问候一遍。

“风信子、水仙、玫瑰、马蹄莲就不用说了，蕃红花、槿、荷兰芹……哇，连罂粟都有！”

“呵呵，双鱼座大人不知道，其实这里平时就是一片花海，我们只是配合婚礼做出些布置罢了。”一位妖精侍从长回道，“可惜仪式仓促，不然以两位陛下的身份，怎么能只用平凡的花朵作装饰？要是有时间，整个神殿都要用青铜砖重新修缮一番！神柱应该缀上白银，器皿都是金质的才行！”

“不愧是掌管财富之神。不过对我而言，花朵就是生命，感情是不一样的。”阿布罗狄指掌间持着一朵玫瑰，笑着对妖精们说道。

侍从长看着与天地争辉的美战士，诡秘地一笑，“不过您一定不知道这场婚礼真正缺少的是什么。”

“哦？是什么？”阿布罗狄好奇地问。

“当然是阿芙罗蒂特——真正的爱之女神的雕像啊！”妖精们瞬间一拥而上把阿布罗狄拉走，笑闹着试图用花藤把他缠绕起来推到树下当装饰。

“喂！你们！雅柏前辈救我啊！”

可惜被求救的那个人压根没听见阿布罗狄的呼喊——相对于正在兴头上的阿布罗狄，前双鱼座倒是显得有些意兴阑珊。

蹙着双眉，雅柏菲卡回想着三天前的情景。

“朕不会勉强你，应承与否，决定权在你。”哈迪斯捧着史昂的手，跪在他身前，等待他的答复。

所有人都震惊得说不出话。

“这是个不合时宜的请求。而不论应承与否，朕明白，你的决定都会很艰难。”哈迪斯看着史昂的眼睛，青金石色的眼睛流露着些许眷恋，还有一丝悲伤——史昂已经为冥界付出了太多，而他还在对他提出要求。哈迪斯顿了顿，还是将话说出了口。

“朕会与你共享能力与权力。冥界的一切，对你都不再是秘密。为了你，在对圣域的立场上，朕会有选择地让步。在朕面前，你有权为了你的同伴争取更多权益。”

他并不想让这个请求听起来像讨价还价。

众人依旧鸦雀无声，然而马尼戈特是最先失去冷静的那个，一瞬间他握起了拳头，甚至摆出了战斗的姿态，“你……你把圣域的教皇当成是什么！”

“马尼戈特！”赛奇喝止了他，“不得无礼！”

赛奇的目光转向坐在石凳上的师侄，“这是史昂自己的决定。”

哈迪斯抬起一只手示意随着马尼戈特战意陡升而不由自主戒备起来的三巨头，转过目光，对赛奇无声地表示感谢，之后注意力又回到史昂身上。

“但相对的，与朕结合后，你也无法再回到陆地。”感觉到他手中的那只手抽动了一下，他重复道，“朕不会勉强你，应承与否，决定权在你。”

最初的惊诧过后，史昂注视他的眼神微微颤动着。哈迪斯几乎能听见那双妃色眼睛后面的大脑里齿轮交错运作的声响。

他还没告诉过他，他这副模样多令他着迷。

那双嘴唇动了。

“好，哈迪斯，吾应承你。”

TBC


End file.
